Lord Chaos
by Deus X Machina
Summary: The tale of Makoto Shishio's conquest of Hell.
1. The Plains of Chaos

**Lord Chaos by Deus X Machina**

**Chapter 1: The Plains of Chaos**

Smoke and darkness swirled around in the infinite void of the place that could only be Hell. The place was littered with the remains of the dead, some of them nothing but dry bones, others mangled corpses, others the writhing forms of the recently deceased, screaming at some unknowable agony.

Yet the suffering did not touch the bandaged swordsman who stood atop a pile of bones. Nor did it touch the beautiful woman at his side or the servant on the ground below. The swordsman spoke to his servant.

"Don't you remember, Houji?" said Shishio. "Didn't I tell you I'd let you be the first to taste victory at my side? The spirits on Earth sided with the Battousai and aided his cause. But there's only evil people down here. We're going to take over this cozy little place called Hell." With that, Makoto Shishio turned and started on his journey.

"Yes! Yes, my lord!" Houji trotted eagerly behind his master, his coat trailing behind him.

**XXXXX**

Shishio loved this place. There was no one to fight, no one to kill, no one to eat, yet somehow, he felt at home here. In this place, he felt as if some terrible destruction were gnawing away at his edges, yet unable to destroy him completely. Others had succumbed to this destruction; their bones now paved the ground. This was how it was meant to be. The wanton, chaotic destruction which only the strongest could survive.

Yumi and Houji were not doing as well as he was. Yumi, who had before been merely walking with her arms around Shishio, was now leaning on him for support. Houji's sweaty, quivering walk no longer matched the spark of zealousness in his eyes. It took great strength for them to merely keep themselves together, strength that they probably received from Shishio.

"Lord Shishio," gasped Yumi. "I don't think Houji and I can last much longer."

Shishio looked down at his suffering lover. "Very well," he said. "We'll need to find a place that's safe for you."

"Lord Shishio!"

"What is it, Houji?"

Houji pointed towards a flock of flying things in the distance. "They look like birds of some kind."

Shishio stared into the distance. "No. More like winged humans. With weapons."

"Winged humans?" said Houji. "Those sound like the angels of Western legend."

"Mythological creatures?" said Yumi. She let out a quiet laugh. "In a strange place like this, I'm not too surprised about it."

"What should we do, my lord?" asked Houji.

"Well, we won't get anything accomplished by just wandering around by ourselves," said Shishio. "Why don't we pay our new friends a visit?"

"Mm. Looks like they're coming to visit us," said Yumi.

The flock of angels was flying towards them. They held no formation and at times seemed more like a solid mass than a flock of several individuals. It seemed as if the angels each had a pale white glow which was muted, but not blocked, by an aura of dark gray.

They began circling around the three humans like a flock of vultures. "Makoto Shishio!" called one. "You are forbidden to go any further. If you do, you will be destroyed."

"Only cowards make threats from a distance," said Shishio. "Come down here and say it to my face."

One angel separated himself from the group and landed directly in front of Shishio. "Makoto Shishio," he said, "my scouts have been following you for quite some time and we know what you plan for the Kingdom of Hell." The angel laughed mockingly. "Though it is quite an accomplishment for you to survive so long in the Plains of Chaos, I doubt that you, a mere human, could live up to your boasts."

"Then you obviously don't know what I did back on Earth," said Shishio.

The angels roared with laughter. "He's beaten a few scrawny humans and thinks that he can defeat an angel!" one said.

"So to prove myself, I have to defeat an angel?" said Shishio. He drew the Mugenjin. "That can be arranged. But let me know the name of my first angelic victim."

"My name is Nebiros," said the angel, "but you shall not have any first angelic victim."

Nebiros drew from his belt a flail, a European weapon that consisted of a wooden handle attached to a long chain with a heavy spiked ball at the end. To compensate for the weapon's poor defense, he had a wooden shield strapped to his left arm.

_The flail is all offense, _thought Shishio. _If I can get past it just once and get close to Nebiros, I can blow away his shield with the Guren Kaina._

Shishio stood ready, waiting for Nebiros to strike first. The angel gave Shishio one last smirk before he raised his weapon and struck, bringing the spiked iron ball down towards Shishio's head. The hitokiri charged forward, letting the spiked ball strike the ground behind him. As he approached Nebiros, the angel predictably raised his wooden shield. Shishio slashed the back of his gauntlet and brought his blazing hand to bear.

"Guren Kaina!" he cried as the Scarlet Lotus Arm tore the angel's shield into splinters and blew a great scorch mark onto the angel's side. As Nebiros dropped, Shishio raised the Mugenjin for a finishing blow.

"Lord Shishio, behind you!" cried Yumi.

Shishio turned just in time for the spiked ball of the flail, coming from behind, to slam into his helmeted forehead. He was thrown back, past Nebiros, where he landed on the bone-littered ground. _How did he do that? _Shishio wondered. _How did the flail reverse its path in midair? It's impossible._

Nebiros stood, staggering more than once. "Warrior angels have a connection with their weapons that's stronger than even the best samurai. They're not just extensions of our souls. It's almost like their parts of our bodies too."

Shishio was silent as he lit his Homura Dama. Nebiros held up his flail. From the way he was holding it, Shishio knew that he would use a backhand strike. Quickly thinking up a strategy, he charged forward, his fiery sword held ready.

Nebiros swung his flail backhand, as Shishio had predicted. At the last moment, Shishio ducked and the flail sailed over his head. With his free left hand, Shishio grabbed the chain and, using the weapon's momentum, guided the spiked ball into its owner's face. The spikes tore into Nebiros's face, metallic gray angel blood spraying into the air.

Shishio raised his burning sword and cut deep into Nebiros's body, the serrated blade tearing into the angel's flesh. With each cut, the flame of the Homura Dama grew brighter, more intense, until the fire was almost white.

As the last charred bits of Nebiros fell for the last time, Shishio turned his attention to the powerful new Homura Dama. "Looks like angels make particularly nutritious prey. There must be something in the angel's body that makes my attack so powerful."

The other angels floated in the air, dumbfounded. "He beat Nebiros," one angel whispered. "What should we do?"

"Kill him," whispered an angel next to him.

"Yes, let's finish him off," whispered another.

"I can hear you, you know" said Shishio. "If you want to kill me, go ahead and try."

The angels glanced at each other, trying to determine the decision of the group. Finally, one angel drew his sword and descended on Shishio. After a moment's hesitation, the rest of the angels descended, blades bared.

Shishio lit the full length of his blade on his sheath and swung it in a wide arc over his head, leaving a long trail of fire. "This one's best for the large groups," he said. "Secret Sword Three. Kagu Tsuchi!" The angels were swept into Shishio's fiery whirlpool, their bodies immersed in the swirling inferno.

The burnt angels dropped, many of them dead before they hit the ground. One angel's dying words were "Only one person could have such great power in this place. Lord Chaos himself." Shishio did not know what to make of it.

Shishio turned back to his companions. In the excitement of the battle, Yumi and Houji had seemingly forgotten their own pain. Yumi caught her lover in a tight embrace.

"That angel called you Lord Chaos!" said Houji. "Such a fitting title for one like yourself, Lord Shishio! You are the Lord Chaos! I know it!"

"Shut up," whispered Shishio. He heard the fluttering of wings again. "Another angel. Only sounds like one."

The new angel landed before him. Unlike Nebiros and his group, this angel's white glow was not dimmed by a dark aura. The angel gave Shishio a respectful nod. "My name is Uriel," said the angel. "I am a servant and warrior of the Lord God and his Son the Messiah. We were very impressed with how you defeated Nebiros and his Satanic soldiers."

"Well, thank you," said Shishio. "But I'll bet that complimenting me isn't your only reason for being here."

"That is true," said Uriel. "For ages my Lord has enlisted the services of many powerful servants. We want you to be one of those servants, Shishio. Will you fight alongside the forces of Heaven?"

"You're mad!" Houji cut in. "The Lord Chaos serves no one but himself and his own cause. He will not bow to your God!"

"Will you shut up?" said Shishio. He turned to Uriel and said, "I don't normally like other people speaking for me, but I'm inclined to agree with Mr. Houji. Thanks but no thanks." Shishio turned to leave.

"If you are not with us then you are against us!" cried Uriel.

Shishio looked back at the angel. In one quick movement, Shishio tore the front of Uriel's tunic and pressed his ungloved left hand onto the angel's breast. Uriel's face contorted as the hand burned into his flesh. He raised his arm to strike Shishio, only to impale his own hand on the Mugenjin. Finally, Shishio shoved him away, a bright red handprint branded onto Uriel's chest.

"Then I am against you," said Shishio. "Tell your master that when I'm done down here, he's next."

"You've insulted my Father and humiliated me," Uriel growled in a pained voice. "I won't forget this." With that, the angel unfolded his wings and flew off into the distance and out of sight.

**XXXXX**

Well? Love it, hate it, don't care? Don't forget to leave a review!

DXM


	2. The Gates of Hell

**Lord Chaos by Deus X Machina**

**Chapter 2: The Gates of Hell**

High walls rose up from the ground, protecting the order within from the chaos without. The weaker souls who were not granted admission to Heaven would be annihilated by the Plains of Chaos, which was a land of constant destruction and mutilation. Perhaps it was a mistake on the part of the Lord to allow only the strongest sinners access to Satan's kingdom. But then again, He never made mistakes. Or none that He would admit to, as the angel who was once Lucifer would say.

The only entrance was a tall gate of black iron, decorated with images of beasts and demons. Standing watch outside it was a man tightly clenching a spear. Anger permanently twisted his face as he listened intently for incoming footsteps.

A small window opened from inside the gate. "Are you certain you will not enter?" an unseen woman asked yet again.

"Yes," growled the man. "Not until he gets here."

"The essence of Chaos is constant destruction. You are very fortunate to still exist."

"I don't care! I'll endure the Chaos as long as he does."

"Was he a close friend?"

"No. My worst enemy."

"Perhaps he has already been destroyed," said the woman's voice.

For the first time ever, the man turned to face her. For the first time, she could see the extent of his rage on his face. Letting out a wordless shout, the man struck the outside of the window with the heavy weight attached to the end of his spear.

Resigned, the woman shut the window and left the man to his own devices.

**XXXXX**

After their battle with Nebiros and his patrol group, Shishio, Yumi, and Houji had come across a stone highway. Shishio had chosen to go in one direction instead of another; Yumi and Houji had followed without question.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the trio saw a tall black structure rise up into the dark sky. "I'm sure we can rest here, my lord," Yumi said tiredly.

"Unless we run into some more of Nebiros's friends," said Shishio. Desperation was affecting Yumi's common sense.

"Perhaps we should take our chances with the angels, my lord," said Houji. "Yumi and I won't survive much longer out here."

Shishio gave Houji a small glare for once again telling him what to do. However, the hitokiri was smart enough to know a good idea when he heard one. "Very well, Houji. We'll go inside."

There was something about the black walls that Shishio did not like. They seemed to him like the walls of a prison cell, hard and binding. If Shishio was a creature of chaos and freedom, then those walls were the essence of unyielding order.

Shishio noticed movement by the wall. A dark figure made its way towards him, picking up speed in a run. It had no wings, so it was no angel. It was definitely a human. But why…?

"_Shishio!"_

Shishio recognized the voice. "Usui."

Screaming like a madman, Usui launched himself into the air, preparing to skewer Shishio on the end of his rochin. The spearhead tore into the ground, sending chunks of stone flying into the air. Usui swung the massive weight on the end of his rochin, followed by a slash from the blade. Shishio dodged Usui's attacks, still not drawing a weapon. Usui spun his rochin and stabbed downward, embedding the weapon firmly in the ground at Shishio's feet.

With smug simplicity, Shishio flipped the switch on the shaft of Usui's rochin. The heavy weight and more than half of the shaft dropped away with a soft click.

The sound of the weight hitting the ground seemed to echo. For a moment, neither combatant moved. Shishio's face wore a smirk while Usui's mouth was wide open in rage and humiliation.

"Give up, Usui," said Shishio. "You've known for a long time that you have no hope of defeating me."

"Shut up!" Usui started trying to tug his weapon from the ground.

"Actually, I'd like to make you an offer, Usui. I plan on taking control of this nice little place called Hell. Care to join up with us again?"

"Never!" Usui pulled his weapon free from the ground.

"Have it your way." Shishio drew the Mugenjin and lit the deadly flame. "I'm using angel flesh to fuel this Homura Dama. Those creatures are better nourishment than any human."

'He's going to do it,' thought Yumi. 'Lord Shishio is going to kill Usui.'

Shishio began waving his fiery sword back and forth like a flag. He evaded Usui's charge like a Spanish bullfighter. Usui spun on his heel and charged Shishio again.

The hitokiri tossed his remaining gunpowder gauntlet into the air and slashed it with the Homura Dama. As the glove exploded, Shishio snatched up the fallen weight from Usui's rochin and swung it against its owner's temple. Usui fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What was that?" asked Yumi. "Usui's Eye of the Heart should have let him dodge that blow easily!"

"I understand," said Houji. "The Lord Chaos used the heat and roar of the Homura Dama and the blast from the Guren Kaina to distract Usui's sense of hearing. Truly ingenious, my lord!"

"That's right, Houji. The fact that Usui had such sensitive hearing only made the distractions stronger." Shishio smirked. "When you get down to the core of it all, five senses is still better than four."

**XXXXX**

"He's regaining consciousness, Lord Shishio," said Houji.

"Good. Usui, get up!" Shishio nudged him with his boot.

"Ungh," grumbled Usui. "Damn you, Shishio," he said weakly.

Shishio laughed quietly. "I've already been damned, Usui." His face turned serious. "Yumi, give me your knife."

Shishio took the dagger from his love and held it out to Usui. "You've got two options, Usui. You can join me in a warrior's cause or die a warrior's death. Which will it be?"

Usui took the weapon, feeling the sheath of lacquered wood in his hand. He had been defeated and humiliated by Saito and Shishio. He had charged down his rival like an insecure boy with a bruised ego and lost again. Death would be a welcome relief from dishonor.

'But if I continue to live,' thought Usui, 'I could get another chance to regain my honor.' With that hope in his mind, he dropped Yumi's knife onto the ground.

"All right, Shishio. You can help me take over Hell."

Shishio laughed at Usui's joke. "On the condition that you can _try_ to kill me whenever you want?"

"I'll either kill you or die trying, Shishio," said Usui. "Either way, I'll be at peace."

**XXXXX**

There it is, the second installment of Lord Chaos. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review.

DXM


End file.
